


Jaces Nightmare

by when_you_fail



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Hurt Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Kidnapping, Mystery, Pain, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_fail/pseuds/when_you_fail
Summary: Jace wakes up in a cave... He's been kidnapped. But by who and why?Will his friends be able to find him or will his kidnapper be able to stop them and get what they really want?No one is safe...
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	1. Faelie bad business

Jace opened his eyes slowly. They felt so heavy it took him a second to pry them apart. His head ached and after a minute of staring at the ceiling in a foggy haze he remembered what had happened in the last few moments before he lost consciousness. He snapped up into a sitting position, his legs outstretched in front of him and immediately went for his knife... But it wasn't in his pocket? He went for his stele next, patting the material on his black pants. But it was gone too. Jace frowned and looked down to his pocket to check again and that's when he realised he was chained. He lifted his arm in the air in front of his face in a confused daze. A thick silver shackle was cuffed around his wrist with a silver chain running down the the ground. He lifted his other arm and saw the same. Both his arms were shackled. He looked down at his feet. Beneath his jeans he saw manacles. They were also connected to silver chains. He pulled the cuff on his wrist to find the end of the chain which wasn't too far from him. He had about a metre of slack in his arms before he was forced to stop while his legs had slightly more.

Rubbing his eyes he groaned. He was sitting up now on the cold stone floor where he searched the room for clues. The walls were all stone and looked curved around the edges almost like they had naturally occured. Was he in a cave? He noticed the distinct smell of something sweet and floral in the air. The walls were covered in a thin sparkling glitter and little lamps had been places out of his reach which illuminated the room to a dull glow.  
Fairies... Jace thought to himself. But why? This didn't look like your typical fairy prison. Was the queen up to something or was this something else entirely? He pulled his legs closer to himself in an attempt to get more comfortable. The air was cool but not too cold and when he finally looked down at his body he saw his clothes were filthy like he'd been dragged through dirt and grass. His shoes and jacket were gone, exposing the golden flesh on his arms and feet though he was thankful that he still had his shirt and jeans.  
The sound of spft footsteps softly echoed through the cave just loud enough to hear and a dark figure emerged from a long path down in the distance. It moved slowly but Jace could see the silhouette looked female.  
'Who are you? What the hell is going on?' He did try and sound unfazed but he wasn't sure if he was successful.

The figure emerged under one of the lamps.  
She was beautiful. Long, browny red hair hung down past her waist with pointy ears sticking out from the sides and blue eyes shone in the dim light like little sapphires. She smiled sweetly, almost innocently but Jace frowned... Could this really be happening? He knew her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but there's more to come.

'Ali?' Jace scoffed. 'You are really not who I expected...' His eyes wide.  
'Hi Jace.' She answered with a soft voice, so sweet it could be a lullaby.  
'What's going on?' He lifted his wrists to eye view. 'What is this?' The chains jingled as they moved across the stone floor.  
Ali tilted her head not taking her eyes off his. 'They are so you can't leave.'  
Jace squinted a little. 'I get that part... Why?'  
'Because I don't want you to.'  
Jace sighed, frustrated by the fairy games. 'Why? Why are you doing this?'  
'Why does anyone do anything?'  
'You tell me?'  
She smiled. 'Passion, hate, love, loyalty, duty... I could go on.'  
'Why are YOU doing THIS then?' He shuffled to his knees and sat up straight on them, his eyes in hers, trying to figure her out. They had known each other for a while now. They mainly slept together, and it was good sex but he hadn't been really close with her in any other way. She was a sweet girl and he had enjoyed her company but this seemed completely out of character for her.

She remained silent. 'A fairy cannot lie.'  
'So tell me...'  
'I won't, yet.' She walked closer to him. 'Can I trust you not to hurt me?'  
'Why would I hurt you, Ali?'  
She moved close enough for him to touch her and knelt down beside him. 'Because you might be angry with me.'  
'Ali, tell me what's going on...' He lifted his hand up and touched her face gently. Perhaps he could flirt his way out of this one.  
She purred under his touch. 'I don't want to hurt you, Jace.'  
'Then don't...' He pushed a strand of brown hair from her eyes. 'Let me out of this and leave with me.'  
Ali shook her head. 'For now, this is where you will stay.'  
Jace frowned. 'Why? Just tell me why?'  
'Why...' She stood up straight and moved backwards away from his reach. Looking down at him she saw his blue brown eyes staring up at hers. She didn't finish her sentence. Instead she walked from the room back into the shadows.  
'Ali!!! Wait! Where are you going?!'  
She stopped and turned to him. 'I will return.'  
'You can't just leave me down here...' His voice was flecked with desperation.  
'Yes, I can.' And she turned from him and disappeared into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, a kudos or some feedback. It helps me a lot! Thank you so much for reading.


	3. Fairy Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment and let me know how I'm doing. :) Thank you for reading.

Hours past and Jace remained alone. He studied the room, he studied his chains but there was nothing he could use to help pry them from the ground.   
He pulled at the hook in the ground holding his shackles in place with all his strength but it didn't budge. He put all of his weight into it, pulling the bolted silver hook with everything he had but it didn't move an inch. He let himself fall to the ground with a thud and cursed. 'Damn it!' Even if by some miracle he did manage to break it, he still had three others to break and he was already exhausted. He sighed deeply and put his back against the wall. He wondered if he was still in New York or if she had taken him to her home somewhere else, he would never know. If he was in her home land it would be a lot harder for his friends to find him which worried him quite a bit. Finding fairy portals wasn't easy and when you did find one, there was no guarantee it would lead you to where you wanted to go.  
A shadow appeared in the darkness of the pathway beyond the fairy lights. Ali had returned and she was carrying what looked like old buckets each hand.  
'What are those?' Have sat up straight, eyeing her off.  
'Buckets.'  
Jace rolled his eyes. He was too exhausted for fairies right now. 'What are they for?'  
'I have put water in them' She replied as she placed one down on the ground next to her. 'And now I'm going to throw it at you.'  
Jace's eyes widened as she lifted one of the buckets up and tossed the liquid before he could begin to protest. Ice cold water gushed over him in one smooth hit making him gasp out loud in surprise. He fell forward and covered his face with his hands to wipe the water from his eyes. 'What the HELL?!' He hissed, pushing wet hair from his face. The water was freezing on his skin but he was in too much shock to really feel it. 'What the hell did you do that for?!' He was shouting now but his voice was uneven, he shivered in between words.  
'You smell bad.' She replied in a neutral tone. Her expression barely changed at all.  
'You didn't have to throw ice water on me!' He spat back. 'How about, hey Jace you kinda smell. Here, let me unchain you and let you go so you can go and take a shower!' His voice was sarcastic and animated now making the fairy raise an eyebrow.  
She picked up the other bucket and raised it up.  
'Wait wait wait!' He raised his hands up to cover his face defensively but when she didn't seem to stop he closed his eyes tight and braced. Cold water poured onto him again. This time it felt colder. He let out a high pitched gasp this time. Completely soaked from head to toe in water Jace shivered uncontrollably, wiping the water and hair from his face and folding his arms into his chest.  
'That's better.' Ali grinned.  
'Why are you doing this?' He was visibly shaking now.  
'Are you cold?' Her voice was as icy as the water.  
Jace stared at her in astonishment. 'Why?' His voice was desperate now.  
'You're shaking.'   
'No! Why are you doing this to me?! I thought we were friends!'  
Ali tilted her head. 'Friends with benefits wouldn't you say?' Her eyes darkened. 'Or are we acquaintances with benefits?'  
Jace darted her a look of confusion. 'What are you talking about?'  
'Well, you only ever call me when you want to have sex...' She tilted her head a little to the side staring into his eyes without blinking. 'Don't friends talk about things? Hang out? Seems to me like all you want from me is a quickie and then I'm nothing again.'  
Jace shook his head. 'No...' He held his arms closer to his body now. His clothes were saturated and sticking to his body. 'I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. It's not how I meant it. Of course I care about you and I consider you a friend...'  
Ali's eyes lightened a bit. 'Really?'  
'Yes Ali, I'm sorry if it came off as something else but I never meant to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you...'  
Placing the empty bucket on the ground next to the old one, she walked closer to him. Jace knew he stood no chance against her. She wasnt stupid enough to have the key on her right now so he let her advance towards him. She knelt down beside him and touched his face gently. 'I'm sorry, your skin is cold.'  
'You did throw ice water on me...'  
'It had no ice in it.'  
'It felt like it did.'   
She pushed Jace's back against the wall with force but not enough for him to be alarmed. In one graceful movement she had flung her leg over him and was sitting on his lap. She traced her fingers over the wet fabric on his chest and clicked her tongue. 'Now these won't keep you warm.' Her fingers found the collar of his shirt and ripped down on it, tearing the fabric down the middle.  
Jace stayed still, not wanting her temperament to change. Fairies were deceptively dangerous. Though they looked delicate and innocent, with the flick of a switch they could become vicious.  
She ripped at the arms of the shirt and pulled it from his damp skin crunching it into a ball and throwing it down the shadowy hall. She let the tips of her fingers trace over his now naked chest. His breaths were short and labored. 'You are still cold...'  
Jace wasn't sure if that was a question or not. 'I need a towel...' He he began.  
'I could get you one.'  
'Please?' Manners might get him somewhere here. She seemed to respond better to that than his usual sarcasm.  
'Let me get the rest of these wet clothes off you first...' she ran her nails lightly over the black rune patterns on his ribs and made her way down to his hips where she began to unbuckled his belt. 'Then I can bring you something warmer to wear...'  
Maybe she would uncuff him long enough for him to get an advantage and escape. She pulled the belt apart and unzipped his fly. With a single jolt she ripped the fabric down the middle and towards the thigh. Jace flinched slightly though he hoped she couldn't tell. Eventually she had ripped all the way down both legs and pulled the wet jeans from his hips. Throwing the destroyed clothing down into the shadows again she put her hands on the band of his underwear.   
'You don't have to take them off...' Jace swallowed hard. 'I'm much warmer now.'  
'Humans lie, you lie.'  
'No, really I'm fine now.' He drew his arms away from his chest though he was definitely still cold.   
'All of your clothes need replacing Jace. You are wet.' She tightened her grip on the band.  
'Please Ali...' His voice was a whisper now. 'I just need a towel.'   
She frowned. 'Fine.' Her words were like acid. She got to her feet and left Jace on the ground, stalking from the room and not looking back. Jace put his arms back around his torso and sighed. He was freezing. He stared over at the crumpled clothes in the distant shadows. It didn't look as if he was going to be able to convince her to let him out any time soon so his only real hope was that Alec and Izzy would find him and save him. But he wqsnt evem sure if they knew he was missing. He signed. This could be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

The shadowhunters eyes flicked up when he saw the gorgeous fairy return. She held a fluffy looking towel in her long fingers but stood far enough away that he couldn't reach if he tried. She stared at him for a moment. Her eyes were like stone. She had changed her clothes. Standing in the dim light he could see the long flowy green dress with intricately sewn patterns all over the hem and over the front of her chest. Pink flower chains linked down her wrists and ended at her long fingers which were decorated by small silver rings. Her dark hair was tied back in braids, exposing her pointed ears also covered in silver jewellery.  
'Just gonna look at me all day?' Jace finally spoke. 'Now I know I'm attractive, but surely you'd get bored eventually.'  
Ali didn't smile. 'You are attractive.' She admitted. 'Very attractive.'  
She walked a little closer and knelt down in front of her prey, the towel in her hands before dabbing the soft materiel on the golden skin of his arms. It felt warm and comforting but the ice in her eyes was enough to chill him to the bone. He was still shaking from the cold. It hadn't been long since she has assaulted him with the cold water buckets and he was still soaking wet.  
'You know Alec probably already knows I'm missing.' His words were casual through the chatter of his teeth though he did worry she would become aggressive.  
'I'm positive that he does.' She replied but didn't stop for a moment in patting his skin dry. Her voice remained even.  
'Then you know he'll find me.'  
'That is unlikely.'  
Jace frowned. 'Don't underestimate him...'  
She didn't raise her eyes at all, simply kept her gaze to the shadowhunters body. 'I'm not. He is extremely intelligent, quick with his bow and deadly when necessary. He will look for you and he won't stop.'  
'Then what makes you so certain he won't find me?'  
'I'm not certain. Just almost certain. He and his sister Isabel are very capable shadowhunters. Together it is possible for them to find you. I have also taken into account the warlock Magnus Bane. He is in a relationship with Alec, correct?'  
Jace didn't reply.  
'He is the real threat. I could kill him, but that is a bigger problem in itself. He has very powerful friends who will notice his death. I can't risk alerting them as I am almost positive they can and will find me.' She pushed a strand of brown hair from her face casually before continuing to dry Jaces torso. 'But they won't notice his absence for some time. So my options are, I could find a way to bind Magnus' magic and hope that doesn't come back to me. Or, my last resort, if they do manage to figure it out, is to bind his magic and kidnap both Magnus and Alec also. That way it will not alert Magnus friends and it will keep him out of my way...'  
Jace felt his eyes go wide.   
'Isabel is a concern. But not alone. Alone she almost certainly won't find us.'  
Jace shook his head. 'You think you have this all figured out...'  
'I do...'  
'Then what's your end game?'  
She stopped drying him and looked into his eyes. 'What do you mean?'  
'What exactly is your master plan? Kidnap me? Sure. But why and what do you plan on doing with me? Killing me?'  
'No... I don't want you to die.'  
'Then Why are you planning on kidnapping all my friends?!'  
'You misunderstand. That's my last resort. If my plan works as I hope, they will never even know about me, or what I've done.'   
'And what is your plan Ali?'   
She placed the towel in Jaces lap and smiled, looking into his eyes with the first warmth he had seen since he woke up in this cave. ' I'm going to make you love me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. :) A kudos is also appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really happy to see people enjoying this story. :) Thank you for the comments and kudos

Jace sat alone in the cave for what felt like days. His back pressed up against the cold stone walls. He was wearing nothing but the clothes she had left him in and a now dry towel wrapped around his shoulders. He shivered a little, pressing the towel closer to his body. How the hell could she think he would fall in love with her? Was she truly that insane? Fairies are unable to lie so she must of had a confidence that allowed her to say what she did and that scared him though he wouldn't admit it. He licked at his chapped lips, water would be nice right about now. Clean, drinking water, not buckets of ice. He pulled his knees up towards his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly making sure to keep the towel around his shoulders. Could she really keep him here? Was it possible that no one could find this place?

A rustling from beyond the entry echoed through the cave and immediately caused Jace to sit upright. Ali appeared gracefully through the door but stood still in the shadows.  
'Ali?' Have squinted to see. 'What's going on?'  
She remained silent.  
'Please Ali, it's really cold in here...'  
'Natural caves can sometimes have a low tempurate depending on the location and make up of the rock...'  
'Thank you, that's really helpful.' He let his eyes drop to the floor with his clear sarcasm.  
'You want warm clothes?'  
He looked back up slowly. 'I do.' He replied with his golden eyes staring up her her dark orbs.  
'I can give you clothing.' She mused. 'A warm jumper and some comfortable sweats...'  
Jace felt his heart sink. She could, but would she? 'I suppose that's up to you.'  
'Yes it is.' She replied. 'What would I get in return?'  
Jace paused and tried to read her expression but all he could see were shadows. 'What do you want in return?'  
She crept closer, just enough that her face was now illuminated in the light. 'I would take a kiss... But you have to make me believe it.'  
He swallowed hard. 'If I kiss you, you'll give me warm clothes?'  
'Kiss me well enough and I will.'  
Jace nodded. 'Alright.' She had to have an angle, she was planning something but if he could only keep her happy for long enough for his friends to find him, he would be okay and it wasn't as if he had never kissed her before... They had been very close in the past so this should be easy. Or so he hoped.

Ali moved in close. 'I don't have keys to your chains. If you harm me, you will not be able to unlock yourself.'  
Jace stayed where he was, only moving to position himself more comfortably against the wall. The fae knelt down to his level and looked him in the eyes, her face more animated than he had seen earlier.  
A small spike of fear threatened to fill his chest but using all his concentration the shadowhunter managed to push it out of him and focus on her face. He had to make her believe the kiss.

He lent in just close enough to feel her warm breath on his face and with his right hand he gently wrapped his fingers through the braids in the back of her head. With his left hand he delicately pulled her chin in closer to his. He let his lips brush against hers for a moment before fully locking on. He kissed her slowly, not trying to rush for it to end. If she was going to believe it, he was going to have to believe it too. He moved his left hand down to her neck loosely letting his hand sit on her shoulder. He let his tongue slide in to her mouth, but just a little, not wanting to be too pushy. The kiss seemed to last some time but it was pleasant, even Jace had to admit that. Ali had always been a good lover, he just couldn't find himself falling in love with anyone.

When the kiss ended, he pulled away slowly. He let his lips brush hers again and his nose press lightly against hers. The fairies eyes were closed when he opened his.  
When she finally opened her eyes Jace let his hand loose from her hair and pushed back against the cave wall slowly. He hadnt forgotten just how cold his skin had become.

'You are very good... I'll give you that.' Her voice was low.  
'Thanks, but you make it easy for me.'  
She didn't reply, only cocked her head to the side.  
'It's easy to kiss a good kisser.' He smirked. 'Now, a bad kisser... that's a challenge.'  
She exhaled. 'You have convinced me just enough.'  
Jace couldn't deny that she was easy to kiss but he also knew where he was and what was happening. 'Does that mean I get warm clothes?'  
'Yes.' She replied while standing. I'll get them for you.'  
A little wash of relief fell through him at the words. She disappeared for a moment and returned with a grey jumper and a pair of black sweat pants.  
'You are chained.' She said with no emotion.  
'Yes...'  
'You cannot put these on through chains.'  
'I guess not...'  
She knelt down by his face, the clothes in her hands. She lay them on the ground and took her right hand, wrapping it around the back of Jaces neck and gently pulling him forward. 'You must sleep.'  
Jace frowned. 'I...' But before he could answer she had blown silver dust into his eyes and mouth. He sucked in a breath and suddenly felt his body go limp. She lay him carefully on the ground making sure not to bump his head. 'I'll unchain you, dress you and re-chain you. Then, you can sleep and wake feeling rested.'  
Jace could hear her words but couldn't move his eyes to meet hers. His body felt heavy and useless and soon his eyes closed, letting him drift off into the darkness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment if you are interested in this story. It's been a long time since I've written something and posted, but I'm excited to get back into writing and I love to hear feedback.  
> Thank you!


End file.
